PenPal to Lovers
by rebeccaLautner
Summary: Second story in the PenPals series! read & review!
1. Final Jam & Presents

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING CAMPROCK OR THIS SONG (BRING ME TO LIFE)!!!!! I OWN THE "TIME FLIES BY" SONG!

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors_

_Leading you down into my core_

_Where I've become so numb without a soul my spirits_

_Sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you fine it there and lead it back home_

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me _

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life_

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_

_(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)_

_Bring me to life_

_Frozen inside without your touch, without your love darling_

_Only you are the life among the dead_

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everything _

_Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul_

_Don't let me die here_

_There must be something more _

_Bring me to life_

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_(Bring me to life)_

_I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside_

_(Bring me to life)_

The crowd clapped and Rebecca bowed. She ran off stage, jumped into Nate's waiting arms and kissed him. He kissed back eagerly, not caring that everyone backstage was watching. He didn't care, nor did she. He was just happy to have her back in his arms again and he swore to himself and her that he would never do anything that would make him lose her ever again. Brown announced the winner of Final Jam and Hayden had won. Brown came backstage and pulled Rebecca aside and said that she would've tied with Hayden if she hadn't made him promise that he wouldn't claim her as winner. She didn't want people thinking that she had won out of sympathy. Rebecca turned towards the stage as Hayden started and encore.

_Time flies by_

_Does it ever stop_

_I don't want to say 'goodbye' _

_But its time that we go_

_But how do I do that_

_It's just too hard_

_I love you but_

_I've go to go_

_

* * *

_

Camp was over in two days. Rebecca and Nate were lying in her bed, cuddling and talking.

"I don't want to go! It's not fair! I don't know what we're going to do. I mean, me in New Jersey, and you in California. I'm going to miss you so much Nate! I just got you back and I don't want to say 'goodbye' just yet!" She cried, clutching him as if he would disappear.

"Becks! Everything's going to be okay. I'll always be just a phone call away. And I'll ALWAYS answer, even if it means stopping a concert, okay I can't do that, but I'll drop whatever I'm doing to get to that phone! We can always visit each other! Since I have a tutor that goes with me, I can come visit you anytime you want!" he said, kissing her forehead,

"Baby, I can't afford to come visit. You know I'd love to! And I wouldn't dare stop you if you wanted to." She smiled.

"I'll pay for it! For anything you want!"

"Nate-"

"No, hear me out! I'm in LOVE with you! And I'd do anything to make this work! Okay? Baby, I love you more than anything! Alright?"

"Okay!" She said, reaching up to kiss him.

"In fact," He stated as he reached into his backpack, which was on the floor next to her bed, pulled out an envelope, and handed it to her. "Go ahead. Open it!"

"What is it?" She asked. Her eyes went wide when she saw what it contained.

A plane ticket.


	2. Tickets, Songs, and Goodbyes

DSICALIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING CAMP ROCK!

He was walking down the path when he saw her. Her red hair was pulled back in a long French bread. A book hid her face, but he knew that hair like the back of his hand. He walked over to her, put his hands over her eyes, and said, "Guess who."

"Um, Shane?" She laughed and turned to look at him.

"Hayden! How'd you know it was me?" He asked sitting down next to her and taking the book from her.

"You're not that sneaky. Plus, we're by the lake." Hayden said. Shane wore a confused look. "It shows your reflection."

Shane laughed, "I was just messing with you."

"Mhm. Sure," She laughed and laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm going to miss you."

"Me too." Shane said. He laced his fingers with hers and breathed in the scent of her shampoo. "Hayd?"

"Hm?" She mumbled.

"Look at me." He requested and stroked her fingers.

She turned and looked him in the eyes. A smiled played across his lips. She looked at him with a confused look. "Shane are you –" his lips gently pressing against hers cut off her question. She felt him smile against her lips. A tear fell down her cheek as she fought with herself to push him off.

"Shane, I can't do it."

* * *

"Baby, say something. Please." Nate said as he held Rebecca's face in his hands. "Baby please, you're scaring me."

"You bought me a plane ticket, a ticket to California?" She asked as a tear fell down her face.

"Yes! You know I'd do anything. I want you to come back with me! Please!"

"Nate you what?" Rebecca asked as she looked at him as more tears fell from her eyes. She didn't think that he was serious, but from the look on his face, she believed him.

"Come back with me! Please! I don't want to lose you again! We have another month and a half left of summer! Come stay! Please!" A smile spread across her lips. Her fingers intertwined with his hair. She pulled him forward and crashed her lips against his. "Yes!" She said in between kisses. "Nate, I'd love to! But what about my parents and Hayden? I doubt Daniel would approve about me coming with you."

"I think I can handle Daniel, and Shane wants Hayden to come, I think that he really likes her and as for your parents, they already said yes."

"They what?" He laughed at her question

"They said yes, they said that you can!" Rebecca pulled Nate to her again and kissed him with all of her might.

"I love you." She whispered against his lips.

"I love you too!" Nate smiled and put his hands on the small of her back. She laid her head back on his chest and kissed his chin.

"Sing to me? Please?"

_If the heart is always searching,  _

_Can you ever find a home?  _

_I've been looking for that someone,  _

_I'll never make it on my own _

_Dreams can't take the place of loving you,_

_There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true.  _

_When you look me in the eyes, _

_And tell me that you love me._

_Everything's alright,_

_When you're right here by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven._

_I find my paradise,_

_When you look me in the eyes._

_How long will I be waiting,_

_To be with you again_

_Gonna tell you that I love you,_

_In the best way that I can._

_I can't take a day without you here,_

_You're the light that makes my darkness disappear._

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_And tell me that you love me._

_Everything's alright,_

_When you're right here by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes, _

_I catch a glimpse of heaven._

_I find my paradise,_

_When you look me in the eyes. _

_More and more, I start to realize,_

_I can reach my tomorrow,_

_I can hold my head up high,_

_And it's all because you're my side. _

_When you look me in the eyes, _

_And tell me that you love me._

_Everything's alright._

_When you're right here by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes._

_I catch a glimpse of heaven. _

_I find my paradise,_

_When you look, me in the eyes._

_Oh. _

Rebecca was soon asleep. Her hair was covering her face and Nate loved her more than anything. Nate couldn't believe that someone that beautiful could love him so much. He rubbed her face with his thumb and placed his hand in hers. He kissed her head and swiftly fell asleep.

* * *

"Hayden, what do you mean? Why can't you do this?" Shane asked as he grabbed her hand again. She pulled it away.

"Shane, we live all the way across the country. We have two days left of Camp and who knows if we'll ever see each other again. It doesn't seem worth it. I like you, but I can't do a long distance relationship. I want to be with you, but I've seen so many of my friends broken hearted from them, and I can't put you or myself through that. I think that it's best, for both of us, if we just stay friends." She looked at him with a sincere look in her eye. She got up, kissed him on the cheek, and walked away; sobbing and using all of her will power to not look back.

* * *

Hey guys!

I hope you like the second chapter of 'PenPals to Lovers! Enjoy!

Read and Review please!

XOXO,

rebeccaJeanne!


	3. The Airways

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING CAMP ROCK!

"Hayd, are you sure that this is really what you want?" Rebecca asked as she pulled Hayden away from the crowd. Everyone was saying goodbye. Rebecca was going to California with Nate and Shane had planed to ask Hayden, but she never gave him a chance.

"Becks, I can't do a long-distance relationship and you know it. I'm not going to put Shane or me through that. Go and have fun! And text me when you get there, okay!" Hayden said as she looked over her shoulder to Nate who was waiting for Rebecca to come.

"I guess you should go." Rebecca said, hugging Hayden and then walked back over to Nate, who opened the door to the limo for her and slid in after her. Shane got in his own limo and both limos set off.

She had a chance to tell him to stop, to tell him to give her a second chance, but she couldn't find the words. She knew she was doing what was best for her, but it still hurt her to say goodbye. She saw her dad's car and ran to it. She got in and turned to watch Camp Rock disappear as they drove away. All of a sudden her green gemmed iPhone buzzed and then blared the song 'Hot N' Cold'. She touched the screen and Rebecca's name flashed across the screen in hot pink letters. She quickly hit reply, typed her text and then hit 'send'.

_**Rebecca: Hey wassup?**_

**Hayden: nothing much, dad just picked me up. You?"**

_**Rebecca: just watching a movie. Are you sure you're okay?**_

**Hayden: Yeah.. I'm sure. Well, I'll be better when I get home and forget about him.**

_**Rebecca: but I thought that you wanted to "be friends"…**_

**Hayden: Uhh, that's what I meant. My dad's asking why I look so sad. **

_**Rebecca: What did you tell him?**_

**Hayden: That I'm just tired and missed him?**

_**Rebecca: Did he believe you?**_

**Hayden: I think so. I don't want him to worry about me..**

_**Rebecca: Yeah. Do you think that you'll ever talk to Shane again? Oh wait, don't text back, we're at the airport and I have to turn my phone off. About to board. Okay. I'll text you when we stop. Kk. Ily bye girl!**_

**Hayden; hey, I know you turned your phone off, but you'll get this in a few hours. I love you! Tell Shane I'm sorry….okay? Have fun and text me!**

Hayden plugged in her headphones and popped them in her ears. She went to her 'Cheer me up' playlist and all of her happy song filled her ears. Was this really what she wanted? This question kept haunting her. She didn't know what she wanted. She felt like she was going to scream. She wanted her feelings to just stop. Why couldn't she just accept that this was just a 'summer crush' and move on with it. No matter how much she tried, she couldn't. She grabbed her Ray Ban sunglasses and blocked out the sun. She felt someone tapping on her shoulder. Her brother.

"God! What do you want?" She asked him with a disgruntle tone.

"Your iPhone!" He said.

"NO!" She replied as she turned her music up.

"Hayden!" He said putting exaggeration on the 'HAY',

"NOPE!" She turned back around and closed her eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

Rebecca was never one for flying, and yet here she was sitting in a private jet with the brothers of Connect 3, well two of them. She was sitting with her head on Nate's shoulder, while staring at Shane. "He seems so depressed." She whispered to Nate.

"I know, but once we're back home he'll feel better…I hope." Nate said, closing the curtain that divided every row from the others. "Why are you shaking?"

"I hate planes, well I don't hate them but I just don't like flying." She said as she cuddled up with him.

"Why are you afraid of them?" He asked as he put both his arms around her waist and pulled her onto his lap.

"Because, September 11th. It just freaks me out to be on planes."

"Becks, we're on a private jet, no one can hi-jack us and if anyone ever tried to hurt you, I'd kill them! Okay, baby just relax." Nate said as he kissed her forehead.

"Okay, okay. I'll try…" She said with doubt, her voice trailing off.

"If you get scared, just tell me okay?" He traced her shoulder with his thumb.

"I'm already scared!" She glanced at him with cocked eyebrows.

Nate, unable to reply, smiled bleakly at her and put his headphones on, and pulled her closer. Rebecca smiled. His scent, his voice, his strong arms, they were all so comforting. She loved him and every aspect of him.

"Hungry?" Rebecca jostled herself awake and came face to face with an overeager stewardess with a menu in hand.

"Um, sure, I guess." She rubbed her left eye and sat up straight, taking the menu offered to her. The flight attendant floated away and Rebecca skimmed through her options.

"You're finally awake?" Shane looked at Rebecca with sorrowful eyes. "Nate's in the bathroom. Has, um, has Hayden been texting you at all?"

"Yeah…before we left? Why?" She silently cursed her friend for abandoning this poor guy.

"Oh, um, I was just wondering. That's all."

"She wanted me to tell you that she's sorry."

"Oh, oh, okay. Thanks. Thanks." Shane gave a second long smile and opened a book.

"Sure, no problem. Just…just try and talk to her, later? I think maybe that would calm her down."

"…Calm her down? From…from what? Is she okay?"

Rebecca widened her eyes. "Uhh…yeah! She's fine. She just doesn't want you to be upset?" She sighed. "Okay, so, she's really sad. Just try and cheer her up maybe. I don't know why she chose not to come. Whatever. I'm hungry." Shane bit his lip and nodded. He walked away and sat down at one of the tables. Nate walked out of the bathroom and walked over to his seat. He sat down and took her in his arms. He smiled as she kissed his cheek. He closed the curtains again and hit a button on his seat. She looked at him with a curious expression.

"Sound proof." Nate laughed at her expression and kissed her forehead. "You know, that's one of the reasons I love you."

"Ha, ha. I love you!" She said, kissing him. One of his hands tangled in her hair and the other on the little of her back. Nate pulled her forward and kissed her harder. She put both of her hand in his hair and climbed onto his lap. He broke the kiss and attacked her neck. She laughed. "Nate, that tickles!"

He smiled, "Oh really? Well then." He kissed her neck again and pulled her as close as he could get her.

Hey guys,

I hope that you like Chapter 3! Let me know what you think and give sugguestions!

ENJOY!

XOXO,

rebeccaJeanne

* * *


	4. Laughs, Curious Looks, and Kicking?

DISCLAIMAH: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING CAMP ROCK!

iEl Capìtulo cauatro es ASOMBROSO! (Chapter four is AWESOME!)

---

"NO! STOP! WAIT! NOT NATE! PLEASE! TAKE ME! DON'T HURT HIM, PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU! NO NATE!! I LOVE YOU!" Rebecca screamed in her sleep. She was rolling around in her bed when Nate ran in. She had a horrified look on her face. She was sobbing, sweating, cold, and shaking. He sat down on her bed and gently lifted up her head and laid it on his chest. He leaned back against her pillow and kissed her forehead. She calmed down right as he touched her.

"Becka, wake up baby. Come on, wake up." Nate said gently. She started to stir. She wiped her eyes and looked at Nate.

"Baby, what happened?" She asked, snuggling closer to him.

"You were having a nightmare. You were screaming. I came in here to see what was happening." He looked at her with concern. He brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Did anyone else wake up? I hope they didn't. That'd be embarrassing, and I'd feel bad that I woke them up."

"Sweetie, this house is huge. No one heard you, except for me. We're the only ones on this floor even. What was your nightmare about?" He asked as he stroked her shoulder, in a comforting way.

"Some guy, he had a gun to your head. I was begging him not to…but he did it anyways. I told him to take me instead. Nate, never leave me please!" She started a whole new set of sobs.

"I wont, I promise." Nate said rocking her. "Go back to sleep. Have good dreams this time."

"Stay with me. Don't leave me!" She said with a hoarse voice. "Please."

"Okay." He said climbing into the bed with her and pulling her closer. "Shh, go to sleep. I promise, I'll be here when you wake up."

"Okay. Good night baby." She said as she curled up. Both legs curled up, her head on Nate's bare chest and one arm wrapped around his stomach. Nate laid somewhat propped up and had both of his arms wrapped around her. "I love you."

Nate bent down and kissed her one more time before she fell asleep. Nate's voice was ringing in her ears.

"I love you too, beautiful."

* * *

"Becks, wake up, it's time to get up." Nate said shaking her softly. "My Mom made breakfast."

"Five more minutes, please!" Rebecca said covering her head with comforter.

"Baby, you have to wake up. Please." He asked sitting down on the bed next to her.

"Kiss me." She said with a smug smile on her face. He laughed and bent down.

His lips barely touched her's when he said, "Get up first." She jumped up and ran over to the closet that she was currently occupying and pulled out her favorite green top and some blue jeans. She was about to pull off her tank top to put on her shirt, when she remembered that Nate was still in the room.

"Um, Nate. I kind of need to change" Rebecca said looking at him with a laugh.

"Oh, right. I know. Go right ahead. I'm not stopping you. I was looking forward to the show." Nate smiled and laughed at the amazed expression on her face.

"I can't believe you just said that!" She exclaimed pushing him out the door and closing it. She walked back over to her closet and put on her clothes. She went to the bathroom, watched her face and applied her make up. She walked out of the bathroom and opened her door. Nate was leaning against the wall across the hall and smiled. "Well don't you look bad ass!" She said looking at him with a smile.

He laughed and walked over to her. He lifted her head up and kissed her gently. "I love you." He said, taking her hand. They walked down the three flights of stairs into the kitchen where Mrs. Gray was serving breakfast to Mr. Gray and Jason.

"Where's Shane?" Nate asked as he pulled out the seat for Rebecca.

"He had to go to an early class. He just HAD to take summer courses. What a loser!" Jason said as he took a bite of his eggs.

"Jason!" Mrs. Gray scolded.

"Sorry." He replied sincerely.

"Now Rebecca would you like some eggs?" Mrs. Gray asked as she walked over to the stove.

"Um, sure. I'd love some." Rebecca said. She had gotten used to Nate's mother's cooking ever since she got there. She immediately dove into the eggs that Mrs. Gray had set in front of her.

"I'm guessing you like them." Nate laughed. Rebecca looked up and nodded her head vigorously. He playful shoved her and picked up his fork and began eating his own eggs. He gently tapped Rebecca's foot with his own and pulled it back. A few seconds later, he felt her foot on his. He smiled and repeated his first motion. The footsie war had begun.

"Play footsie are we?" Mr. Gray asked, laughing at his son and his son's girlfriend's matching blushes.

"Must you embarrass him Dad? Jason smirked. "OW! Rebecca! Why did you kick me?"

She laughed and shrugged. "Because I felt like it!"

"MOM!" He screamed in a five –year-old sort of voice. "Are you going to let her get away with that?"

"Oh of course not honey." Mrs. Gray said with sympathy. "Now, Rebecca. If you are going to be living under my roof for the rest of summer, you have to learn to his him in the ankle…that's his weak spot." Everyone except Jason laughed.

"You know, I don't find that very funny. Nate, your girlfriend is abusive."

Nate looked back and forth from his girlfriend and his brother. "Oh I know. Baby. Kick him in the ankles next time like my Mom said."

"NATE?" Jason shouted.

"Hey, it's better than her kicking me-" He noticed the look on Rebecca face, "Kidding baby, kidding." She smiled.

"Well, I'm off to work." Mr. Gray said, getting up from the table. "I'll see you all later." And with that he left the kitchen, into the garage. They heard the garage door close and his care sped off. Mrs. Gay had a weird look on her face. She met Rebecca's eye and quickly smiled and said, "Now, are you supposed to record today?"

"No, wait, yes, are we?" Jason asked, taking a bite of toast.

"No stupid. We record tomorrow. Becks, you're coming with us tomorrow, aren't you?"

"If you want me to." Rebecca said with a loving smile. Nate looked at his mother, whose back was to them, and kissed Rebecca. "Good!" He said. She smiled at him and played with one his curls and they silently finished their breakfast.

* * *

Hayden was sitting in her room at her dad's house, playing on her laptop, when her little brother, Justin, walked in. "What do you want?" She asked not looking up.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he waked over to her and looked over her shoulder at the computer screen. Hayden closed the laptop and looked at him.

"I repeat. What. Do. You. Want?" She said, acting like he was slow.

"There's someone here for you, God!" He said sitting down on her bed.

"Uh, who?" She said, opening her laptop and powering it off.

"I don't know," He said look at her.

"God, you are no help at all!" Hayden said walking over to him, grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him out of the room. She was about to walk into the living room when she heard her father talking to someone. She peeked around the corner, hoping to see whom her father was talking to, but she was unsuccessful. She bent down so she wouldn't be seen and she listened carefully.

"What do you want to talk to her about?" She heard her father ask, in the voice that he only used when he was talking to any of her previous dates.

She noticed her brother and whispered, "Why is he using that voice? He only ever uses on guys I like,"

"To hell if I know." Justin said. She punched him and looked back to see if she cold see. She didn't hear her father talking anymore. She saw two feet stop right in front of her, she froze.

"Uh, Dad, I wasn't eavesdropping. I was just listening without your knowing." Hayden said, forcing a laugh and looking up. The feet didn't belong to her father. The feet in front they belonged to the one person that was making her go crazy…Shane Gray stood in front of her.

-----

Hey all,

I hope you like this chapter. Please read, enjoy, review!

XOXO,

rebeccaJeanne


	5. Fainting, Songs, and Sexual Behaviors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CAMP ROCK!

Hayden stared in disbelief. What was he doing here? Did he really have the nerve? She was mad that he had tracked her down. Part of her, that is, didn't care. But what would her Dad think? How would he react? She couldn't think straight. She had to make a diversion. She looked at her Dad and then back at Shane. She took a deep breath, and pretended to faint.

---

_When I see your smile_

_Tears roll down my face I can't replace_

_Cause now that I'm strong I have figured out_

_That this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul _

_And I know, I'll find deep inside me_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay. _

_Season are changing_

_And waves are crashing _

_And stars are falling all for us_

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_

_I can show you I'll be the one_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_Cause you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole_

_Heart_

_Please don't throw that away_

_Cause I'm here for you_

_Please don't walk away and _

_Please tell me you'll stay whoa, stay whoa_

_Use me as you will _

_Pull my strings just for a thrill_

_And I know I'll be okay_

_Though my skies are turning gray_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all _

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Nate stood behind the microphone in the studio. Rebecca was standing outside of the sound booth with Jason, watching Nate sing. Nate was staring at Rebecca with a loving look in his eyes. She smiled at him and mouthed 'I love you'.

"You know he wrote that song about you," Jason said looking down at Rebecca. He was six foot three and Rebecca was five foot six, with great difficulty, Rebecca had to break her neck to look at him.

"Really?" Her voice was shaking.

"Yeah. He really loves you." Jason said putting his arm around Rebecca. He looked at his watch. "And in 3...2...1."

"Jason get your arm off of my girl!" Nate said walking out of the booth. He walked over to Rebecca and put his arm around her and kissed her softly on the lips. Sure the kiss was gently, but the passion in the kiss was amazing. Rebecca felt light headed. The kiss lasted for what seemed like forever. Nate gently, but reluctantly, pulled away. "I love you, too." Rebecca smiled and kissed him again.

----

Hayden opened her eyes after what seem like forever. She was one her bed, that fact she had know for a long time. Her Dad had picked her up and put her on her bed. She didn't know what she was supposed to say, do, or even think. She was so confused and nothing made sense. She looked around; Shane was sitting on the chair next to her bed. He looked like he was sleeping.

"What are you doing here, Shane?" Hayden asked, she wasn't sure if he was awake or not, but she had to at least try.

"I missed you." Shane said, opening his eyes. "Why did you say you didn't want to be together?"

"I never said I didn't want to be together. I just said that I couldn't deal with a long distance relationship. I like you a lot Shane. I can't just be in a relationship with someone so far away." Hayden said looking him in the eye.

"I was going to ask you to come to stay with me, my family, and Rebecca in LA, but you never gave me a chance to ask you. Hayden, do you know how that made me feel? I would do anything to be with you. How come you wouldn't let me talk?"

"Because, I was afraid."

'Afraid of what?"

"I was afraid that you would just like me for the things that I could give you or you would just dump me because you found someone else."

"Hayden, I'm not that type of guy. Hayden. I really, really like you!"

"I don't know…wait did you say you wanted me to come to LA with you?"

"I did, but I don't know anymore." Hayden looked at him with sad eyes. "Hayden, I'm kidding. I would love for you to come with me to LA. Please. I really missed you!"

"I don't know. What would my Dad say? I can't, Shane I have a job. I can't just leave everything. I'm not Rebecca in that aspect."

"Fine, then I'll stay here with you!" Shane said in a happy voice.

"You're going to what?" Hayden asked. "Are you crazy or something? Did you hit your big head on something?"

"Oh so I went from being crazy to having a big head…oh, you're in for it!" Shane said lunging at Hayden. He tickled her until she begged him to stop. Faces close, lips inches apart, hands wrapped around the others, Hayden lifted up her head and placed a gentle kiss on Shane's lips. She felt him smile against her lips. Shane nibbled on Hayden's bottom lip and she moaned. Hayden plunged her tongue into his mouth and wrapped her legs around his waist. He broke apart from her lips and moved to her neck. Shane sucked and bit at the skin, until it left a small mark, a little red blotch, but not hard enough to break skin. Hayden gasped in pleasure. Shane, urged by her gasp, moved down to her chest, gently lifting up her t-shirt. Hayden was enjoying herself, but she knew if she didn't stop, she would regret it.

"Shane, we need to stop." She muttered in between moans.

"Why? Do you want to?" Shane asked pulling her shirt back down and moving closer to her head. "If you want to stop then we can."

"Trust me, I don't want to, but I think we'll regret it if we go any farther. Can we wait?"

"Hayden, the last thing I want to do is push you. Yes, we can wait. And when you're ready, we can…if you want."

"Thanks." Hayden smiled and kissed him gently.

----

"Nate, oh God, don't stop!" Rebecca moaned as Nate kissed every part of her upper body. The rings on their left hands held the promises, they intended to keep, but part of both of them yearned to break all of the rules.

"You know, sometimes it seems like we're about to jump out of our skin." Nate said, kissing her neck. He rested his elbows on his bed and lean over Rebecca.

"And if that's a bad thing…how come I don't care?" Rebecca said wrapping her arms around his neck, legs around his waist, and kissing him roughly.

"I don't know, but I like it."

She smiled, "Me too."

"Have I told you how beautiful you are?"

"Everyday that I've been here."

"It's true. I love you, baby." He smiled at her and kissed her nose.

"I love you too, Nate Gray."

---

Hey guys, how did you like the new chapter.

Please read and review. Check out my other stories as well.

XOXO,

rebeccaJeanne


	6. Stories and Concern

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING CAMP ROCK!

_The hearts desire must be fulfilled. She wanted it and he wanted it, but those rings, their promise, were they ready to break it? Part of them said 'yes' and the other part said 'no'. Why did they want wrong instead of right? Was it really wrong? Everyone does it someday. Like their rings said 'True Love Waits', she loved him, he loved her. Would they regret it? 'No', they kept telling themselves. Would she be considered easy? Would he be considered lucky? Those were two of the question that they were pondering. _

_Rebecca looked at the clock; 2 a.m., would she do it? Could she do it? "Yes," She said to herself. She looked at the clock again. She begged herself to get. "Okay, 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…" She jumped out of bed. She was wearing a black sports bra and some short shorts. She turned on the light next to her bed and walked over to her closet. She pulled out a short see-through dress that she had bought at Victoria Secrets two days ago. It was red and very lacy. She quickly put it on (taking off her bra in and shorts in the process) and looked out her bedroom door. No one was in sight. She felt stupid for thinking that Nate's mother was standing by her door, just knowing what Rebecca was about to do. She stepped out of the door and walked over to Nate's, she didn't bother to knock, and she walked in and sat down on his bed. She looked at his peaceful face as he slept and pushed a curl out of his eyes and gently kissed him. _

_"Now that is a great way to be woken up." Nate said sitting up. _

_"Are you nervous?" Rebecca asked as Nate took her in his arms. _

_"Yes, but I know I love you and that's all that matters." He said kissing her head._

_"I love you too, Nate. I'm just kind of scared!" She said, looking up at him. _

_"Me too." He said, kissing her forehead. He captured her lips with his and bit the bottom one. She gently slipped out of her 'dress' and pushed herself on top of him. He placed his hand on her chest and squeezed; she gasped; he squeezed harder. She untied the ties on his pants and started to pull them down when…_

_"WHAT IN THE WORLD DO YOU TWO THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Mrs. Gray screamed. They both looked at her in shock._

Rebecca woke up sweating. She looked around; she was in her own room, in her own bed, wearing her pajamas, in Nate's house. If she did what she had done in her dream, she refused to let Mrs. Gray walk in on them. Five in the morning; two more hours until she got to see Nate. She wanted to see him, talk to him, hug him; She needed to be with him and for some crazy reason, her emotions were going crazy. She picked up her phone and looked at the date. "Crap," She muttered. It was the 25th of June. No wonder her emotions were crazy, she was about to start her period. She hit the iPod button on her iPhone and hit 'video'. She pressed her favorite movie, "Another Cinderella Story". She watched it for an hour and thirty minutes and then she watched an episode of "The Secret Life of the American Teenager". She went to the home screen and looked at the time; seven o' clock. She got out of bed, put on her robe, and walked into Nate's room. He was still sleeping. She walked over to him and kissed his forehead. He rolled over. She kissed his nose, again he rolled. She kissed his lips, and his eyes fluttered open.

"Great way to wake up." Nate said.

Rebecca laughed, "That's what you said in my dreams."

"What dream?" Nate asked and Rebecca told him about her dream. "Whoa."

"I know! I can't believe that your mom walked in. I swear, when we do that," Rebecca blushed. "We're locking the door."

"No I mean about you're _dress_."

"NATE!" Rebecca scoffed, gently punching him in the arm.

"I'm kidding."

"Now, how come I find that hard to believe?" Rebecca laughed, and leaned against him. He smiled and took her in his arms. "Did I mention, how much I love you?"

"I'm betting that it's as much as I love you."

Rebecca smiled and kissed him gently.

------

Hayden and Shane were sitting in her living room, watching "Forgetting Sarah Marshall" when her Dad walked in. He looked at Shane with a hard look, and then looked at Hayden. "So Hayden, uh, I really don't know how to-do you want some Ramen Noodles? Because I can make you some Noodles..." Hayden's Dad said.

"No thanks, Dad. Why do you look so, uh well, you look nervous." Hayden said looking away from Shane. Shane looked up to.

"Emily's coming." Her Dad said pulling out some earplugs and tossing them to Shane.

"Emily Who?"

"Shane you better put those in..." Shane did as he was told.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S COMING? WHY? WHEN? HOW COULD YOU LET HER?" Hayden screamed at her Dad.

"Hayden, honey,-" Her Dad began but was cut off by Hayden.

"Don't you 'Hayden Honey' me! That, that bitch!"

"Hayden!"

"Well she is!"

"She's coming to stay while her parents settle their divorce." Her Dad said.

"Can't she stay with Granna? I'm just she 'LOVE' the company"

"Hayden! You can live with her for a month..."

"A what?"

"Month...okay, I think I'm going to go now. Shane, good luck..." Shane, who had been staring at the pair, nodded. Her Dad left the room.

"Hayden, who's Emily..."

"My cousin, pack your bag. We're going to LA."

---

"You've got to be kidding me!" Rebecca screamed. She was sitting on Nate's bed, with Nate, and talking with him and Jason. "Shane's in New Jersey? With Hayden? They're together? Oh my gosh! This is great!"

"Yeah, especially, since Shane told us that some girl named Emily is coming…" Jason said, matter-of-factly.

"Wait, Emily…"

"Yeah, I think her cousin or something…."

"OH this is not good, this is not good. Not good, oh this is bad, very bad!" Rebecca said, getting up and pacing the perimeter of Nate's room.

"Babe, what's wrong, it's her cousin. Isn't that a good thing?" Nate asked.

"Or are you just jealous?" Jason teased.

"No I'm not jealous! Emily is her cousin, but she's a, she's a, BITCH!" Rebecca said

"Becka, I'm sure she's not a bitch." Nate said walking over to Rebecca, placing his hands on her shoulders; making her stop pacing.

"You don't understand." Rebecca said, tear fell from her face. Nate saw it and wiped it away as he pulled her into a hug.

"Then help us understand, sweetie."

"Yeah Becks," Jason said, looking at her.

"Jason get out!" Nate said, noticing Rebecca's current state.

"Nate!"

"Get OUT!"

"Fine! God! Feel better Becks." Jason said with concern. He walked out of the room as Rebecca said, "Thanks,"

"Baby, sit down, please!" Nate begged and Rebecca gave in. Once seated, Rebecca began her story.

"One summer, when Hayden I were younger, around twelve, we were playing outside. Emily was visiting, she got mad at us for no reason and she had a knife, she cut us. She was drunk. Hayden almost died from loss of blood. I wasn't much better. I had nightmares ever since, involving someone I love. That's why I was so scared when I had the nightmare about you. I almost lost Hayden, and she's basically my sister, and I can't bare to lose you." Rebecca said looking into Nate's eyes.

They held fear, sadness, and regret. He grabbed Rebecca's hand and kissed hit.

"Where did she..." Nate asked

Rebecca pulled up her sleeve and showed Nate the scar on her arm. It was faded pink and barely raised. Nate gently touched it and a tear rolled down his face.

"I can't believe that that happened to you. To you and Hayden! It's horrible! Why isn't she in jail?"

"No one pressed charges."

"WHAT?"

"Hayden's family or mine couldn't. No one believed us except her dad and Daniel. It didn't help." Nate looked at her. "I'm just worried about Hayden,"

"Shane's with her. He'll take care of her." Nate said pulling Rebecca onto his lap. "Call her,"

"Okay" Rebecca said, pulling out her iPhone and dialing Hayden's number.

_"Hello?"_ Rebecca heard Hayden say.

"Hayd, Emily's coming?" Rebecca asked quickly.

_"Yeah...Hi Nate,"_

"How did you know I was here? Let alone on speaker...." Nate asked.

_"One, you two are always together and I can tell."_

"Anyway, back to Emily! What are you going to do?"

_"Shane and I are coming to LA. We're about to leave for the airport right, now." Hayden said._

"Wait what?"

_"Shane and I are coming to LA" Hayden said slowly._

"THAT'S GREAT!" Rebecca screamed.

_"Okay, calm, breathe! I got to go. I'm packing."_

"Kay, bye"

_"Bye. See you soon."_

Rebecca hung up and looked at Nate, smiling.

"Well to go from being sad, to worried, to happy, you feeling better?" Nate asked pushing Rebecca off of him and jumping on top of her, tickling her.

"Nate stop!"

"Say the magic words!"

"Please?"

"Nope!"

"What are they, then?"

"How about, 'Nate Gray is the best boyfriend in the entire world and I love him so much!'"

"Nate Gray is the best boyfriend in the world and I love him so much!" Rebecca said, still squirming under Nate. "Nate, please!"

"No." Nate laughed at his girlfriend's face.

"But I said the magic words!"

"Kiss me" Nate seized Rebecca's head in his hands and brought her lips to his.

---

"New Jersey National Airport has canceled all flights coming in and out today and for the rest of the week due to problems on the run way. A representative for the Airport states that 'we are sorry for these incontinences'" The Newscaster said on the TV in Hayden's room.

"What do they mean 'canceled flights?'", Hayden asked staring at the screen.

"It means that no planes are going in or going out." Shane said matter-of-factly.

"How do we get out?"

"We don't have to. If the airports are closed, then Emily can't get in."

"Yes she can, she's driving here."

"Crap," Shane said, as Hayden nodded. "Well then we'll just have to wait until the airports are open."

"A week with her. You've to be kidding."

"You never told me what was wrong with her anyway."

Hayden sat down and told him the story and Shane looked mad.

"Okay, there is no way that you are going to be here when she is. Why is your Dad letting her come?"

"He is trying to be a good person. He tried to forget." Hayden said.

"Well I don't care. You can't stay here. You can't be here when that 'person' gets here."

"Well then what are we going to do?"


	7. Deaths, Songs, Cries, & More Sexual

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING CAMP ROCK OR TAYLOR SWIFT!

CLAIMER: I OWN THE SONG!

"We're driving! That's what we're going to do!" Shane said as he grabbed Hayden's and his bag in one hand and then grabbed her hand in the other.

"Shane, we can't drive all the way to California. That would take us forever!" Hayden said, trying to stop Shane from walking out the door.

"Well then what are we going to do?" He asked her with pleading eyes.

"Wait, they said that only ONE airport was closed! We could go to another one!"

"Which one then?"

"JFK?"

"I love you!" He blurted out.

"You what?" She asked staring at him.

"Um, nothing. I didn't say anythi-okay, lets go!" He said making a face.

"Uhh, okay…" Hayden said, laughing at the look on his face. She followed him out of the room, thinking about what he just said. I love you. '_He loves me? How can he love me? I've barely known him for a month. Is it possible? Is love possible after only a little while? No, it can't be! Can it?' _She liked him, she knew that; but could she love him? She decided that she would figure everything out later. She followed him to the living room, and walked over to the door. She pulled it open and fainted.

----

Nate walked into his room, put down his bag, walked over to his acoustic guitar, he sat down on his bed and began to strum, A, D, A, G, Em, C.

_Love, _

_Just a four-letter word_

_However it means _

_More than you know_

_Sounds so simple_

_So hard to say_

_But hearing it_

_From the right person_

_Makes it the only answer_

_To every situation_

_Love, so simple_

_Love, so sweet_

_Irrevocably true_

_I love you_

He looked down at his guitar and smiled. He thought of her and only her; her face, her eyes, her smiled, the way she flipped her hair over her shoulder, the way she laughed, the ay she cared about everyone, and wanted everyone to be happy, she was the perfect girl. Jason interrupted his thoughts.

"Nice song, dude." Jason said as he sat down on the bed.

"Thanks." Nate replied looking down. He was always shy when it came to his music. He usually didn't show it to anyone until it was done, finished, and complete.

"I'm guessing it's for Becks…"

"No Jason, it's for you! I love you so much and I can't live with out you! Of course its for Becks!" Nate said sarcastically. "I'm taking of giving it to her for a birthday present.

"Dude, her birthday isn't for another two months…" Jason reminded him.

"I know that, but I want to get a head start and make sure it's perfect. She deserves the best!"

"You really love her, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do." Nate smiled shy grin.

"Well then, don't let her go. I'll see you later, I'm going out tonight."

"Who are you going out with?"

"Uh well, Taylor…" Jason mumbled.

"Taylor who…Swift?"

"Yeah." Jason said smiling at his brother.

"Well, I guess that's cool."

"Yeah," Jason said walking towards the door. He stopped in the doorway and turned his head over his shoulder. "Do me a favor, don't tell Shane."

"Wasn't going to…" Nate said looking down. Jason muttered 'thanks' and walked out the door. Nate heard Jason said 'Hey Becks' in the hall but he didn't hear her reply. He quickly put the song lyrics away and sat back on his bed. A second later Rebecca came into the room and closed the door. She looked at him and broke down. He ran over to her and picked her up and placed her on his bed. "Sweetie," She didn't respond, "Sweetie? Baby, what's wrong?"

"They're dead," She cried.

"Who are? Baby, who's dead?!?" Nate asked bewildered.

"My parents."

"They what?" He asked rocking her back and forth. Her cries soon became softer and she looked at him with scared eyes.

"They died. Someone broke into our house and murdered them." She looked like she was about to cry again.

"What about Daniel? Where was he?" Nate asked rushed.

"He was out with his girlfriend, Bonnie…What am I going to do? Daniel's going to school in England! I can't impose on Hayden's family. I should go home. Just get to get everything in order." Rebecca began to freak out.

"Baby, calm down! You're not going anywhere. No one knows you're here, I don't want you getting hurt! You're staying here! My mom loves you! She'll let you!" Nate said.

"Nate, I can't live with you! I'm not going to get hurt! I'll be okay." Rebecca argued.

"If you go, I'm going with you, so is Big Rob! You're not going alone!"

"Nate!"

"NO! I refuse! I almost lost you once! I'm not going to lose you again!"

"Okay, but I have to go to the funeral! I owe my parent's at least that! I can't just not be there for them after everything they've done for me!" She began to freak out again.

"Okay." Nate said kissing her forehead. "Everything's going to be okay."

---

"Hayden, Hayden? HAYDEN!" Shane screamed at Hayden. She was lying on the couch; she had just fainted at the sight of something horrific….her cousin, Emily. Hayden opened her eyes and looked at Shane. She looked over at her father and then at Emily. She screamed. She pushed herself back and scrambled up. She looked at Emily.

"Look, Hayden, I know that we have had problems in the past, but I want to get over that. We're family, we have to be civil."

"Civil my ass-"

"Hayden!" Her Dad said.

"Well! Look, I'm not going to be all, 'Oh, let's just forget everything in the past!' Well I can't do that and I wont! I refuse. Now Dad, if you will excuse us, Shane and I are going to LA to be with Rebecca and Nate. So um, tell the guys I said 'Good luck'" Hayden said, not taking her eyes off of Emily.

"You're what?" Her Dad asked.

"We're going to LA. We bought the tickets last night and we're leaving. So, buh bye." Hayden said walking towards the door. She grabbed Shane's hand and led him there. She walked down the stairs, Shane in tow, and opened the front door. She looked around and screamed. Snow. Everyway. "This can't be happening!"

"Babe, I'm sure that we can get there somehow." Shane said, walking over to her and massaging her back.

"How Shane? I can't be here with her, and you said so yourself."

"I know, and we're going to get out of here sooner or later."

"Hopefully sooner." Hayden looked around. She looked at the tree house her Dad had built when she was a little girl. "I want to show you something." She opened the door and put all of there bags in the parlor. She closed the door again and walked Shane over to the tree house. She smiled at him seductively. He looked at her with a smile and leaned down to kiss her. She broke the kiss and said, "Wait until we're up there." Another seductive smile played across her lips and she climbed up the ladder. Shane followed her. Once inside, Shane pushed Hayden against the wall and kissed her roughly. Hayden shoved her hands into his hair and twisted it around her fingers. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. Shane walked himself and Hayden over to the couch; he laid her down, climbing on top of her, and kissed her again, this time rougher. Hayden moaned as he moved down to her chest and stomach. Hayden pulled his head up and kissed his nose, he lips, his cheek; as if searching for the perfect place. She finally settled on his neck and began biting. Shane moaned and shoved his hands up her shirt, pressing and taking her bra off in the process. She slid her hands down to his waste and pulled at his pants. She quickly unbuttoned them and kissed his neck hungrily. She moved her hands up to his shirt and ripped it off, breaking away from him for a second. He took advantage of the separation and took off her shirt as well. Shane's lips crashed against her's again and Hayden slipped out of her pants. She gently slid his down and they lost themselves in each other.

----

Hey guys, I'm really really really sorry if that was a little graphic…but I hope you like it. I have decided to move up the rating to "M". I hope that you keep reading and enjoy.

XOXO,

rebeccaLautner


	8. Scared, Begs, and Pillow Fights

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING CAMP ROCK!!!!!

Hey guys, it's rebeccaLautner here, this is Chapter EIGHHHHTTT! I hope you all enjoy! I decided to keep this as a "T"

-----

Hayden woke up and felt a heavy weight on top of her; someone's arm was around her. She turned and looked to her left and saw Shane. She remembered that day's events and smiled. She pushed his arm off of her and quickly got up so she could dress. Once she was finished, she threw a pillow at Shane to wake him up; which he responded to by jumping and chanting, "I'm up, I'm up!" Shane got dressed, with a little help from Hayden.

"HAYDEN?" They heard Hayden's Dad call from below the tree house. They needed a cover; why else would you be out in a tree house for so long. They looked around and saw nothing.

"Yeah Daddy?" Hayden said in a sweet voice.

"Can I come up?" Her Dad asked.

"Sure." They heard her Dad climbing up the ladder and watched him as he entered through the small door.

"You know, I'm really getting too old for this. Honestly, I think I might tear this old thing down."

"NO!" Hayden shrieked; her Dad looked at her with a weird face. "I mean. Think about Lewis. He's still in fifth grade. He loves this place." She knew mentioning her youngest brother would convince her Dad not to tear the tree house down. She really didn't care about Lewis, it was just that now, because of losing her innocence here, made it special to her and she didn't want it just to be torn down. All of a sudden she remembered that her Dad was there. "Dad, is there a reason you came up here?"

"Oh, yeah. Hayden, sweetie, Rebecca's parent's were murdered. Daniel just called to tell us." Hayden's eyes went huge. She stumbled back and fell to the couch.

"You've got to be kidding me! Mr. and Mrs. Hubbard were some of the nicest people ever! Why would someone hurt them?" Hayden asked letting the tears escape from her eyes.

"The police think that they were trying to get to Becka."

"Wait, why?" Shane asked, sitting down next to Hayden, putting his arm around her as if to comfort her.

"Because of Nate. You've heard about Tiffany Hudson's mother, brother, and her nephew being killed, and now Buffalo Marks brother being killed. The LAPD think that people are just trying to get to the people that are close to the 'Stars'…" Hayden's Dad said, stealing a worried glance at his daughter.

"Dad, will you go inside please?" Hayden asked looking down.

"Sure." Her Dad said, he turned, and climbed down the ladder. Hayden got up to looked over the edge and watched him walk into the house. She turned to Shane and looked at him.

"What are you thinking?" She asked him.

"I'm thinking how I don't want you getting hurt. I'm not going to be the reason for anything bad happening to you." Shane said walking over to her and grabbing her hands.

"I'm not going to get hurt, Shane." Hayden said looking him dead in the eye.

"You heard what you're Dad said. The police think that they were to get to Becka. Look at all of the celebrities. All of their family members are getting killed. You've been in magazines with me and the captions states "Shane Gray's Girlfriend"! You can get hurt because of me. I don't want anything happening to you!"

"Well then what do we do?"

"We need to get to LA. Big Rob can help you. He can protect you. Rebecca too. We need to get you there and make sure no one knows."

"Shane, I'm scared."

---

"Mom, please let her stay here!" Nate begged his Mother, as she was baking cookies.

"Nate, if I let her live here, do you know all of the things that could go wrong? You two could go too far! I'm not going to be a grandmother at this age." Mrs. Gray said in a stern voice.

"Mom! PLEASE! You know me! You know that I'm not like that! Please. I promise nothing is going to happen!" Nate wasn't going to give up. He knew what he wanted and no matter what; he was going to get it. Mrs. Gray looked at her son and saw the determination in his eye and gave in.

"Fine, I'm giving you one chance. If you prove to me that nothing is going to happened, she can stay. If anything goes wrong, she has to go. Nate you know how much I like Rebecca, but I can't watch you throw your life away. And I know watch her do the same."

Nate nodded and ran up to his room. He opened the door and walked in. Rebecca was lying on his bed, asleep. Nate didn't close the door. He didn't want his Mom to get the wrong impressions and kick Rebecca out. He left the door wide open. He looked at his clock and it read 11:45 P.M. He grabbed one of the pillows off of his bed and placed it on the ground. He went over to his closet and grabbed two blankets. He set one flat on the ground and threw the other one down. He walked over to his bed and looked at a sleeping Rebecca. He smiled and gently kissed her forehead. "I love you, baby. Everything is going to be okay." He turned off the lights and walked back over to the "cot" he made on the ground and laid down. He pushed his hand up on the bed and searched for Rebecca's hand. He felt her wrap her fingers in his and he stroked her hand. He gently fell asleep.

---

Mrs. Gray walked up the stairs and down the hall to Rebecca's room. She poked her head in the door to check if she was doing okay. To her surprise, Rebecca was not in there. Mrs. Gray wondered where Rebecca could be. She checked the game room, the living room, and the music room; but no sign. She decided to go see if Nate knew where she was. She walked over to his door and pushed it open further. She smiled at the sight of her son sleeping on the floor so that his girlfriend could sleep on the bed. She noticed that Nate and Rebecca were holding hands. The smile continued to play on her face as she saw her son stir.

He opened his eyes and jumped. "Mom, this isn't what it looks like. I slept on the floor. I know the rooms. Trust me. Mom, _please_ don't kick her out! Mom, I'm begging!" Nate said franticly to his mother.

"Nate, I know. I just came to see if you needed anything." Mrs. Gray said.

"What time is it?" Nate asked as he sat up and propped up against the bed.

"Uh, seven in the morning. You should go back to sleep. I'm going to go. Oh, by the way, she can stay!" Mrs. Gray said closing the door. Nate got up from his cot and walked over to his bed. He sat down on the opposite side of Rebecca and put his arm around her. She, self-consciously, scooted over to him and laid her head on his chest. He played with her hair and rested his head on her's. She turned over and kissed him. He opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"Hi," He said, as he kissed her nose.

"Hi." She mimicked. "Did I fall asleep here?"

"Yes, and I slept on the floor. Oh, guess what!" Nate said with a smile.

"What?" She asked.

"My Mom said that you could stay!"

"Really?" Rebecca asked hopeful.

"YES! Rebecca please stay, please, please!" Nate begged.

"Fine, okay! I will." Rebecca laughed at his face. "I'd love to stay with you!"

"Yes! YES! YES!" Nate cheered. He looked into her eyes and grabbed her face. He brought her face to his and kissed her. "Thank you."

"For?" She asked, with her eyes still closed.

"For waking up. For still being here. I don't know what I would have done with out you."

"Thank you, for being there when I needed you." Nate nodded and kissed her forehead. She smiled at him and grabbed one of his pillows and chucked it at him. He mocked her action. Soon a war had begun.

----

Hey guys I hope that you enjoy. I had fun writing this chapter and it took me longer than it did. I hope you all like it and I hope that you will read, review, and enjoy!

I know that there is some cliché in this, but hey, sometimes, that's just what life needs!

XOXO,

rebeccaLautner!


End file.
